


My Children, Who Don't Know

by elegantrivalsau



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantrivalsau/pseuds/elegantrivalsau
Summary: Katniss has done all she can to make sure her children never feel the horrors of her past. Katniss and Peeta's children Primrose "Rose" and Bram along with Finnick and Annie's son Finnick (Finny) try to uncover Panem's dark history and could never be prepared for what they find.
Kudos: 2





	My Children, Who Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking a break from writing fics and may or may not ever finish this, but i will try. this is what i have done so far.

“Finny!” Rose called, stumbling through the grassy meadow. Ahead of her ran a boy with wild ginger hair and no boots on. He always said he wasn’t worried about snakes. “Finny, come back,” she called again.

He turned and opened his arms as Rose slammed into him, unable to stop so suddenly. She pulled back and tucked one of the daisies she’d picked behind his ears.

“Mom said to come back inside.” She put her hands on her hips. “That means you, too.”

Finny grinned.  _ A mischievous grin, like his father’s _ , Rose’s mother always said. “She isn’t my mom. I don’t have to listen to her rules.”


End file.
